


Mom

by ExpertNewbs



Series: Ghosts of Pre-War and Post-War Trauma [7]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpertNewbs/pseuds/ExpertNewbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stevie remembers a part of her childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mom

**Author's Note:**

> Everything before the line break directly mirrors my situation, so Stevie has a lot of parallels to me.

He only says "I love you" after a fight. He only tells her he's proud of her when they argue over grades.

He says he loves her after he makes her sit down and towers over her. He says it in a condescending tone, a defensive one, like he's daring her to challenge him. 

When he tells her he's proud of her he says it like she's a wounded animal. He treats her like she can't handle herself and she can't do anything for herself.

He can't say "I love you" after telling her she is a slut. He can't say he's proud of her after telling her she will never live up to her surname. He can't try and hug her after he laughs at her anxiety attack, but he does. 

He only says the only things she wants to hear after an argument. He says them over and over again. She believes him every time he says it and she shows it. He's not trying to convince her of those things. He's trying to convince himself, and that makes her want to die.

\---------------------------------------------------------

He left them, her and her mom. She didn't feel like she lost anything though. Her mom had met an amazing woman and she would be moving in with them soon. 

Suddenly the world didn't seem so bleak to Stevie. Her new mom said she loved her everyday before she went to school and everyday when she got back. She said she was proud of every A and of every certificate. 

Stevie told both her moms she loved them at least 20 times a day. She wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
